<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuzzy Friend by Swanyu_Tales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604259">Fuzzy Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales'>Swanyu_Tales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink Challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pet Store, Pets, Quarantink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun impulsively acquires another pet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Brown &amp; Evgenia Medvedeva, Jason Brown &amp; Jun Hwan Cha, Jun Hwan Cha &amp; Evgenia Medvedeva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink Challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuzzy Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 27 of quarantink! The prompt today is (drumroll) guinea pig! I of course had to give Jun another pet. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jun, Evgenia, and Jason had all decided to go out to lunch after practice. It had been particularly good for all of them that day, and they were all free afterwards, so they thought it would be fun. Yuzuru chuckled and said he felt sorry for whoever's restaurant they ended up in, since they were slowly gaining a reputation at the club as the chaos trio.</p>
<p>They had a nice lunch together, and they were actually pretty well behaved too. As they walked out of the restaurant, Jun noticed a pet store across the street. He gasped as he saw a tiny ball of fur through the window. He squealed happily and ran into the shop with Jason and Evgenia following to make sure he didn't get into trouble.</p>
<p>As he got into the building, he immediately went over to the little pen. It was full of guinea pigs, and he smiled at the one that caught his eye. He knew he shouldn't do this, but the little black and orange fur was calling for him to take it home. He quickly picked it up and brought it to the counter.</p>
<p>"Hi! I'm gonna buy this little guy!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>